In the Stands
by MaryOlivia
Summary: Remus likes Georgia but is unsure if he can trust her, or even if she likes him back. Poppy likes Sirius but has the exact same problems as Remus, the only couple who know what their doing are Lily and James, which can't be good news-full summary inside x
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE: Well, I re-read it, as you do, and I was ashamed at my poor story skills so I decided to re-write some parts, I just couldn't face having that chapter as the first of what I hope is a good story, so don't get exited. I also changed it a to Lily's POV becuase i like it that way :D xx**_

**I obviously don't own it or I would be rich. Except any characters I might make but I don't own it. Gonna make it M to be saaaafe. **

**FULL SUMMARY: Poppy likes Sirius but has the exact same problems as Remus, the only couple who know what their doing are Lily and James, which can't be good news, especially when they decide to keep it a secret and bet on it. Their friends bet on their relationship but shouldnt Lily and James be betting on their friends, especially when its so obvious they like each other. The only thing standing in the way of a happy life for them is denial which is always hard to break. Lily being a key example... x **

**PLEASE R&R IT MAKES ME HAPPY! :D**

Chapter 1

"Hey! Hey Evans!"

I was not in the mood. James Potter and his cronies were not something I could deal with right at this moment.

"Evans? Evans, come on!" He repeated, supposedly walking closer, his broomstick brandished over his shoulder as a _'trophy'_ for being a Quidditch star. Some might say I was bitter, but being a terrible flier doesn't mean you don't like people who can fly… well that's not true, there's always some sort of hate there, but I just hate him anyw- ok I'm totally going off subject here…

Anyway something was different. I couldn't hear the irritating snickering that usually followed the famous James Potter around. Where were the rest of the 'marauders'? Psh .What a ridiculous name. _Marauders_.

"Lily! Lily-kins what's wro-"James started.

"_What _did you just call me?" I spat, slowly turning my head round to meet the sight of James' naked torso. True, we were on the quidditch pitch, well, the stands, so it was acceptable to see his naked, sweaty body, but it was _usually_ nice, quiet, empty and a perfect place to do homework since the marauders stole the common room to practice pranks in on the first years... in their first year.

I licked my lips to stop the unusual amount of drool from slipping out of my lips and dribble down my chin. I blinked coming back into the real world and was faced by James' naked torso again, his perfect_, hard_, angeli- no. no that's wrong! This is _James'_ extremely naked and beautif- no! No! _God!_ Oh crap-

"Yes Lily? Is there something extremely handsome and buff that has caught your attention?" James asked, smirking irresistibly putting my heart in a frantic run. I shook my head clearing it of all the sexy come-backs I could think of and tried to come back with something that would wipe the smirk off that beautiful boys face.

"No." I said smirking back. "And if I did I don't think here would be the right place. You don't really qualify as, what was it again? Oh yes 'handsome and buff' sorry to disappoint. I wouldn't count you as my type, I'm more of a sensitive sexy man… _man _Potter not boy." I said trying to hold back laughter as, just as I said, James face turned quickly into a frown, smirk completely forgotten. It wasnt the best comback but it would do for now...

"I don't think any _boy _here is really worth my time, especially _you _Potter." I told him smirking. I was about to start tormenting him again when his beautiful, yet manly voice cut across her.

"Why Lily? Why? Why do you feel the need to constantly torture me? You're so undeniably beautiful and smart and... Well the list could go on. We would be so good together why do you always deny me and break my heart?" He asked. I looked back into his beautiful chocolate eyes; enticed by the intensity I didn't realised I had created. I felt myself being drawn to him, all past worries about him being a cheater and liar out the window as I felt my shocked lips meet his in, at first, a slow gentle kiss. But …after James had realised who was actually kissing him, a wild, passionate kiss. After what seemed like ages of closed-mouth kissing, each daring the other to open their mouth first, James couldn't take the intensity anymore and forced my mouth open, to my happy shock, and deepened the kiss still, he slyly made me kiss with my tongue, and for a first-timer, I had to admit I was _preeetty _good at it. Not swirling my tongue round madly like a mad washing machine and not leaving it there still for James to do all the work. I could tell he was doubting his information source for a moment, the source that told James I hadn't kissed any-one before, he thought i didn't know he knew, the source was Georgia!... psh. Anyway, before he could doubt further, he realised he could feel my shyness and the innocence of the kiss.

Meanwhile, I was trying not to move my hands from there resting place at James front, but my curious side took over as I stared to run my hands down the smoothness of James' perfect muscles. James shivered in shock but soon followed my actions and moved his hands towards my back, stroking my hips along the way. I smiled against James' lips as he slipped his left hand under my shirt, and as bare skin touched bare skin I shivered noticeably. He ran his hand up the length of my back and back down, stroking small circles on my back as I started on his muscular back ,stroking his hips as he had done to her, and pushing her chest against his as James stopped for a moment to regain breath and started to plant kisses on my neck, catching one sensitive spot and making me hiss out a breath in pleasure which only caused James to smirk and carry on kissing my neck until he got a clear head, only leaving me with a messed up, hormone filled head. I moved my hands from their resting place on his muscular back onto his messy mop of a head, she tangled her hands into his hair and felt the silky smoothness of his hair which caused me to stroke the back of his neck, resulting in some more shivers on his part, my cold rings clinking on the back of his neck.

James finally slowed the kiss and they both broke away, James with his hair more messed up than ever, me with my shirt and jumper pulled up at the back, and as she noticed she quickly pulled it down and sorted her skirt out. She looked back at the smirking face of James that was staring at my breasts, true they had 'filled out' ,you could say, over the Christmas holiday, but as I slowed down my breathing, constantly looking at James' hungry eyes, I began to feel self conscious.

"Stop looking, perv!" I demanded. James only looked up at my face, beautiful, piercing, green eyes, beautifully shaped nose and… and _Ha! _SWOLLEN lips. 'Go me!' James thought childishly.

"Well, I think its only fair, before our extremely fabulous, hot make out session," he started, watching my cheeks colour with the compliment. "You were staring at my beautiful chest _avidly. _So, I think it's only fair I stare at yours for the same amount of time, just as avidly Miss. Evans." James stated smirking and welcoming a response.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you see there has been some confusion, while I, reluctantly, admit to staring at your _marvellous _chest-al area, I was out for half of it so now, I think its fair to say that 5 minutes of staring at my chest is extremely acceptable." I reasoned smiling at James.

"I can see your point and as much as I want to know what you were thinking about while you were 'out', I would prefer to arguer my case of chest-staring. You see your chest-al area is positively marvellous and well… big, that I cant help but stare, even _without _permission," James stated smirking as I blushed more with the slightly perverted comment, but keeping up my 'I'm-cool-and-not-at-all-effected-by-James'-presence' attitude, I frowned and crossed my arms tightly under my bust.

"Y' know" James said smirking more than usual, which always made me unusually nervous. "Crossing your arms that tightly only makes them bigger." He said laughing while a scandalised face appeared on my face as I punched him playfully on his arms. James caught my arms and my gaze as he slowly placed his arms around my waist, all the while keeping my gaze as he pulled me into another intense kiss that got us both even more messed up and in both our cases more turned on then they had been in quite a while, James going on sex-strike to prove to me he was mature and I because James scared everyone away who was a potential.. Let's go PG on this… _lover_. As James sat down on one of the benches, not breaking the kiss, and pulling me on top of him, me straddling his hips, I went with my gut and slowly started to grind against him gently in rhythm with the kiss and after only about 30 seconds of my grinding I could feel something hard underneath me, I smirked against his lips, winning at my attempt to get him aroused, I broke the kiss flipping my head back and hair onto one shoulder wile running a hand through my hair and blowing my bangs out of my face as I sat down on his legs, I looked around the stands and on the quidditch pitch, I saw no-one and so decided to carry on my work and torture James even further. Still straddling him I kissed his neck as he groaned in my ear, I found his sensitive spot, I smirked and instead of following what James did, I followed my instincts and continued to kiss that one spot like raindrops on a puddle and poked my tongue out poking my warm tongue on the spot making him groan .

"Come on Lily, no fair!" he moaned, I smirked and pulled my head back to look him in the eyes. I started to stroke his hair and I moved to sit crossed legged on his lap instead. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until I decided to talk.

"Don't ruin this James, please don't ruin this." I begged, thinking about all the other girls.

"Lily, after all these years you really think I'm gonna shag you and dump you? After all this time Lily? Don't worry sweet-heart, I'll treat you best." He whispered into my ear. I smiled at him, him saying 'sweetheart' to me in such a loving voice could only make her believe him; I sat there, my eyes watering against my will. They sat together, my head on James' shoulder, until they heard some voices. A quidditch team of voices. They both looked at each other, James smirking at my worried expression.

"Time to face the music Lils."

"I don't want to face the music! I like how we are now!"

"How we are now? With Hufflepuff's quidditch team about to practice?"

"Oh shut up, ok you fly down there and I'll walk"

"How about we both fly?" James said slyly.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Well, then it would make it clear were dating, wouldn't it? I think it's a brilliant idea. But, of course it is! It came from ME!" James laughed.

"Ok… seriously? If were gonna date you need to stop being so arrogant. Focus some of that attention on _me_!" James frowned and got up, sitting on his broom and holding out a hand expectantly. "And anyway no it wouldn't make it clear unless I was shagging you on the way down." I commented. He raised an eyebrow ready to make a perverted comment but I stopped him, putting out a hand. I climbed on ignoring my fear of heights.

"Ok… I'm putting all my trust on you; you know I'm muggle-born so my instincts are for the broom to just fall to the floor. Y'know? Its kinda scary so don't do any weird stunt thingies." I said putting on my stern expression and staring into James' laughing eyes.

"Ok… ok fine then. I'll just land safely and we'll walk hand in hand towards the castle and into the common-"

"No! No don't start! I want to think about the now, not the future or whatever. Don't remind me. People have been putting bets on us you know! Even my best friends bet together. Good old Georgia said I wouldn't take you ever but Poppy, said this year. On top of all the side bets she'll be one hundred galleons richer! I'm sorry …I'm rambling aren't I?" I asked looking down. Big mistake. I didn't realise James had already taken off and my fear of heights was setting in. I squeaked and grabbed James around his torso and held on tightly while his laughter could be heard all around Hogwarts' grounds.

"Oh shut up!" I squeaked into his ear.

"Hahahahah no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" a sudden idea came to me and I smirked leaning into his right side. James could feel the change and groaned in protest to the pleasure that was about to come. I kissed his weak spot once, twice and three times before finally:

"Ugh! Fine! God woman you are impossible! But I know what you mean about the bets. Padfoot and Wormtail have been making bets on my behalf. Padfoot seemed my persistence would pay off but Wormtail didn't have as much faith in me," He pouted "Wormtail thought I would get you by end of this year or never, Paddy thought this year. They haven't been making side bets but they do bet quite a lot…" he trailed off. We reached the ground just seconds later, to the surprise of the Hufflepuff team. The captain, Hooch, looked at us in shock but didn't comment; I smiled at them and turned to glare at James.

"Merlin I hate you James." I told him glaring half-heartedly at him before smiling widely and linking my arm in his.

"You called him J-James!" Someone said, shocked. I pretended not to hear as we walked off together towards the castle.

"I can't wait to see what people we actually know will say!" I said laughing.

**Ok. Please pleaseeee review! I'll be lonely and sad otherwise sitting in the corner of the room crying and rocking! If you love me do this, which I don't think anyone does so… even if you hate me review! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes." I told him happily, moving my hands from his chest to hold his hands.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uhmm." I said.

"Positive?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Completely?"

"Yes! And if you ask me one more time…" I left the threat open and he grinned bending down to meet my awaiting lips. He opened my mouth with his and entered his tongue. _Divine._ I thought happily smiling against his lips. The Fat Lady tutted disapprovingly at our PDA but we ignored her kissing for a little while longer. James pulled away grinning.

"Wanna see how long it takes for them to guess?" He asked. I thought it was a great idea but feigned hurt.

"Now you've got me you don't want me?" I asked putting a hand to my heart and sounding tearful. James started to explain, he thought I was being serious. "Don't worry James, sure." I said grinning back before pecking him lightly on the lips and lingering about a centimetre away from his lips before smiling, sorting myself out and going into the common room over to my friends.

"Hey Lils how was studying?" Georgia asked.

"Where are your books?" Poppy asked. _Oh crap. _

"Right here." James said from behind me, giving me my books. I have no idea how he got them. I gave him a questioning look, my back to my friends; he ignored it and smiled as he walked away. I looked at my two friends while they carried on with their revision admiring there looks in a totally straight way. Georgia was the girl equivalent to Sirius Black, the biggest player in the school. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked as innocent as my patronus but she was extremely devious and brilliant at making plans. She was shorter than me and was extremely fashionable. She and Sirius had sworn to never cross paths as to not complicate things and 'take away the two hottest people in Hogwarts' as Sirius said. I looked over at Poppy whose full fringe was getting in the way of her eyes while she worked. She had beautiful brown hair that went to just under her boobs and brown eyes that was full of knowledge, next to these two I wasn't very noticeable. She had an extremely big crush on Sirius and that was also partly why Georgia swore to never go out with him and I had a sneaking suspicion the reason Sirius swore it was because he knew Remus liked her but he hadn't told them. Whenever he thought no-one was looking he would turn into James and start staring at her. I thought it was adorable so didn't tell her. Georgia never had crushes. Ever. She didn't fancy anyone, she found them fit or peng or tap worthy as she would say so I felt un naturally sorry for Remus because she did find him fit but she said she would never go out with him as to not break is heart. I could see Poppy glance up to take a peek at Sirius who had, for some reason, taken his top off and was just sitting there. She blushed when she realised I saw her staring… well more like ogling. Poppy was the female equivalent to James, she would go to her friends and gush out her feelings about the boy who broke her heart by just looking at other girls so I felt even more sorry for her because Black hadn't ever given her a second glance even though she was undeniably beautiful. So that left me to be the equivalent to Remus. We both hid our feelings and told no-one of our recent crushes or the pain we were feeling when we saw our crush flirting with someone else. We told only each other when we on rounds. On one circumstance Remus cried about Georgia because he found out she had lost her virginity, I thought it was a bit weird but so extremely cute how could anyone deny him… unless of course you were very much in like with his best friends, in my circumstance. So I comforted him and tried so very hard to boost Georgia's fancy of him. But it obviously hasn't worked yet as right now he was looking at her, well staring. I gave him a sympathetic look when he saw me looking at him and he smiled sadly back. Only I knew of his deep infatuation with her, he hadn't even told the other marauders.

When I stopped staring at my friends and they had finished their work we decided to go down by the lake because it was only two. We waved bye to the marauders and walked down linking arms.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Poppy whined when we were sat down. I patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know honey, if I was a boy I'd get turned on just seeing you." I said winking at her. She chuckled a bit before sighing dejectedly. I hugged her smiling sadly, she really did like him.

"Who doesn't like you?" Sirius said from behind the tree, we all jumped as the marauders came out from behind it. Thank god we didn't continue. Poppy blushed but it went unnoticed by Sirius, he was so oblivious it was starting to irritate me, him hurting my friend so much and he didn't even know it.

"None of your business Black." I said, still hugging the blushing Poppy.

"Don't mind her she's just being over-"Georgia started.

"Shhh!" I said stopping her from revealing who the boy was. She looked shocked but covered it up and just lay back and started to talk to Remus. Much to his delight.

"Why are you here?" I asked Sirius irritated-ly.

"Ooooh love you to Petal. He said hugging me.

"Stop calling me that. It's weird!" I whined, James laughed from next to me so I shot him a glare. Sirius was still hugging me and decided to sit down, pulling me onto his lap. I rolled my eyes while James did too.

"Go away! Why am I here? I'd rather…. I'd rather be on Potter's lap!" I said like the old me would before we kissed, trying to keep up our act. We had bet on it see so I had to be as believable as possible.

"Ok." Sirius said and sighed with mock despair before picking me up and placing me on James' lap. I rolled my eyes and got up, but Black sat in my place before I could so I huffily sat back on James' lap.

"Oooook, were leaving now. I don't know why you followed us. And we girls need to talk." Sirius looked up looking for information. "Alone." I said widening my eyes at him threateningly. He pouted in what was supposed to be a puppy dog way but I scoffed.

"You look like you're in pain." I told him, he gasped and pretended to cry while the other marauders laughed. The girls got up and followed me to another tree where we all sat down.

"You fancy him." I said pointing an accusing finger at Georgia who pretended to look innocent.

"Who?" She asked in her sugary voice.

"Ha. Don't give me that you know full well who."

"I don't get crushes." She said more to herself. "Oh fine… I do… I really do. But he's so sweet and charming and clever and so very sensitive. Whats not to like?" She asked holding her hands and standing up twirling around while she spoke. I grinned and squealed.

"Yaaay! Merlin it's been so long since he's fancied you, I was trying to big him up the whole time and you dint even realise!" I said disbelievingly.

"Oh, Lily, of course I knew. I'm not _that _naïve, every time I talked about my recent shag, you would say: 'I bet Remus is a good shag too.'" I blushed at the cold hard truth but didn't deny it. "And of course I was thinking the same. But still Lils you have to be tactical about these things. If I knew you weren't totally-"I made a noise of protest but she carried on. "-I would've thought _you _fancied him it was so obvious." She said laughing, me and Poppy joined in too. We sat there gigging for ages, bringing up other times I had embarrassed myself talking about Remus. I looked at my watch and it was now four. Wow time goes fast.

"We have two hours until we need to be in the Great Hall." I told them.

"Greeeeat, two hours of talking about Sirius Black and our own Poppy Rennison." G said not at all sarcastically. Poppy blushed.

"Oh girls." She said sadly we both looked sadly at her and did a three-way hug.

"Come on Pops, I'm sure he'll notice you one day and when he does he'll know not to mess with you." I said standing up and getting into a fighting stance. "Because you'll have me to look after you." I said flourishing my wand and thinking '_Avis.',_ a flock of birds flew out of my wand and flew around us tweeting happily. We all smiled at them.

"And everyone knows…" Georgia started; I looked away from the birds at her as did Poppy. "Sirius Black is terrified of you, more than any human being on this planet… and that's saying something." She said. We all burst out laughing as we decided to go back in, walking up to the castle to get ready for dinner.

**Ok I really don't have a story line so this was just a go with the flow sort of chapter, but I do need help with the story lines because I'm using them all up on my other story so… any advice would be extremely helpful xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week. A whole week and our friends still hadn't guessed. Merlin. Anyway, it was the end of the day and I had just got back to the head dorms. Did I mention we have our own dorm? Well, we do. I plopped myself down on the couch and got out my charms book and started to read. James got back an hour later and sat down on the couch sighing.

"Jamie? I have an idea." I told him shutting my book with a thud and putting it down. He looked over at me. "Ok, so our friends haven't figured out yet-"

"How do you know my friends don't?" He asked.

"Ok, well, Sirius, he would tease me no end, Peter would slip and Remus would just say he knew." I told him. He nodded.

"I suppose." He said starting to stare at the fire.

"I… have a proposition to make." I told him. He looked up grinning.

"I like the sound of this."

"Nothing dirty you nymphomaniac." I told him sternly which he just grinned to and gestured for me to carry on. "Right well, seeing as our friends _still _haven't guessed our… relationship," I said gesturing between the two of us. I sat up on my knees beside him on the couch as he listening intently. "I reckon we should make a bet of ten galleons to basically see who kisses the other first." I told him, he looked confused so I shifted my position on the sofa and coughed getting ready to explain. "Ok so we have rules-"

"Obviously." I glared at him so he gave me a sheepish look.

"_Which are _firstly, no kissing other girls," I told him getting up and pacing in front of him, counting one off my finger. "Or any other obscenities you can think of." He tried to look mildly offended. Tried being the operative word there. "Second, drunken kisses don't count. Only if both persons are drunk that is. If you were to kiss me and you were drunk, the bet would not be off. Get it?" He nodded in reply pretending to take notes." Arsehole." I commented to which he laughed at. "And no third, only two points."

"That's good for you."

"Arsehole."

"Get better insults.

"… No." he gave me a look which I ignored as I pulled out a bag of most of my clothes and necessities. "Anyway I'm gonna go now." I said walking towards the portrait hole of the three little girls who confided with me that their names were Cayley, Bailey and Hayley, but before I could James called me back.

"Where?" He asked surprised. I bellowed a loud sarcastic laugh as James watched completely confused at my behaviour. I was just really hyper.

"Basically I'm leaving until this bet is out so you can't cheat. Oh I just realised a third rule!" I told him happily. "We can do anything… _anything _to seduce the other, apart from the rules of course, anything, ok?" I asked him. He nodded gulping at my crazed look. I kissed him on the cheek before leaving for the common room. When I entered I could see Georgia and Poppy in a table in the corner, Poppy was muttering to herself, surrounded by books while Georgia was obviously flirting with a sixth year Gryffindor, obviously because of the lolly that was twirling around her mouth in a suggestive manner. I sighed and laughed at the same time as I walked over. When Poppy saw me she stood up and hugged me thanking me for coming. I grinned as I sat down.

"Go away." I said to the boy. He glared at me as Georgia sat back knowing she would never win a fight against me yet still throwing knives in my direction by still twirling that lolly. "Can I have a lick?" I asked sweetly. She nodded absent mindedly so I took the lolly and held it in front of me getting out my wand as I went. "Bombarda." I said. The lolly blew up spraying us all in tiny lolly pieces. I smiled at Georgia's amused but shocked expression.

"Jeez what did Potter do?" She asked her eyes wide. I smile at her.

"Leave." I said flicking my hand away in a 'go away' signal. "Now or I'll test this spell out on you." I threatened. He glared at me before leaving.

"Nothing, to answer your question, I needed some time away before it did turn into something. And anyway Poppy looked like she was going down the loony lane just sitting there." I told her to her amusement. She cast a glance at Poppy who was annoyed about the lolly in her hair but was grinning at the whole thing widely.

"Actually though," She started as Sirius and Remus came up behind her, oblivious to her. "I'm a girl and even I was getting turned on!" She said the over dramatic she is.

"Oh really? Well that's interesting." Sirius sad from behind her, she blushed brightly and tried to cover it by bending over a book and letting her brown hair fall over her face. But to was too bright unfortunately. Sirius sat down.

"Hey Lilli-bug." He said happily leaning over the table for a hug. I scooted my chair away from him with deliberate motions getting laughs from Remus and Georgia. Sirius pouted sadly.

"You look so unattractive right now Siri-poo." I told him with a look of fake disgust. He gasped and sat down straight away looking offended.

"What did I do to deserve such… such a comment?" He asked to which I just laughed.

"You deserved the truth. We don't want the biggest player-"Georgia coughed. "Second biggest player to loose his reputation by being known for such tremendously hideous faces. Though your personality does match." I told him smoothly, he glared at me not being able to find a comeback so I smirked at him I thought I owed it to myself.

"Humph… lets play hide and seek!" Sirius said running away before stopping and walking back to Poppy. "So… you get turned on by-"

"Ok I'll be it!" Remus shouted over Sirius. Poppy blushed but got up as I sat down.

"Come on Lilli-bug! Don't be a kill joy!" Sirius whined at me.

"Firstly… just no and secondly what have I said about that name?" I asked sternly to which he ignored. An evil grin set up on his face so I got up and walked slowly away as he advanced. He laughed evilly and quickly picked me up in a firemans lift. I screeched and started to kick him wishing I could go a bit lower.

"Lils, if your not careful… you could break a toe on my washboard abs." He said matter-of-factly. I scoffed and carried on kicking him.

"Aaaah my knickers are showing!" I screeched which wasn't clever as it brought more attention to the fact. Georgia laughed at me and I couldn't push my skirt down as Sirius had my hands. I carried on kicking stretching my leg so I went a bit lower. Poppy finally put it back down laughing at me though.

"Merlin what did Prongs do to you this time?" Sirius asked while rubbing his belly. I laughed.

"Am I allowed to be angry at you just because I am for once please? And if you don't put me down I'm putting you in detention for month." I told him. He dropped me like I was a bomb and I hit the floor hard. It hurt. "Ouch. I didn't mean in the next second."

"That was an abuse of power!" He said pointing a finger at me. I grinned and shrugged.

"So? I'm head girl, there's no point in being that title without the power and anyway so did you!"

"I did what?"

"You abused your power too!" I told him talking about his strength.

"I don't get it." I sighed.

"Ask Remus but I'm going to unpack my things now, bye." I told him giving them a lazy wave and walking up the stairs. Before I went upstairs I could hear Sirius' whiny voice then the calm voice of Remus then Sirius' booming laugh.

"Thanks Evans!" He shouted up the stairs.

"It wasn't a compliment." I shouted back.

"I'm taking it as one!" _Merlin he always got the last word_! I thought as I sat down on my old bed, smoothing out the sheets happily. I thought more about the bet.

"The games have just begun." I muttered to myself before starting to unpack.

**Yeah… **

**review?**

**Down there **

…


	4. Chapter 4

**AriannaSaffyreMalfoy - 1- yeah but so James wouldnt win she moved back with her friends, 2- to see who kisses the other first whoever does loses, 3- yeah but shes denying it to herself like Lily used to with James x **

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up at ten to six. Now I normally wake up at six so obviously I was a bit pissed at myself. Of course that was before I came up with a brilliant plan to make _Potter _want to kiss me. Poppy woke up first at the sound of the alarm and went to wake up Georgie, as the routine has it. When she had stirred from the depths I got up out of my bed, making sure my face was pity-worthy. Nice and sad.

"Lily, what's up?" Poppy asked, catching my expression. I stopped at the door of the bathroom and turned my head around to face them.

"It's just that… well I guess you were right this whole time. I mean we've been back a week and one day now and I've really seen a change in Potter, I think I might fancy him just a little bit." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Nooooo!" Georgie said in a deep voice, and very loudly as well. "Really?" She asked. "That's brilliant!" she squealed. Cue to cry. I let out a sob before the tears started to fall. I was a _brrrrilliant _fake crier. I could see they both gave each other looks before coming and comforting me.

"What's wrong Lil?"

"I… I just don't know if he still does, I mean he hasn't asked me out _once _this year and he normally would've asked me out like… ten times or something. I don't know what to do!" I wailed.

"Honey, don't worry I have a plan. Why don't we dress you up all sexy like and lest have a look at his face when he sees you, if it gives nothing away flirt with other boys and if they end up in the hospital wing the next day with unknown cause we'll know he likes you still." I was shocked at G that was exactly the same as _my _plan. Merlin she rubs off on me. I nodded in a hopefully numb way. She brightened instantly.

"Go get dressed then sexy!" She said slapping my bum as I went. I laughed and shut the door behind me ready for a relaxing shower. I got out a couple of minutes later, thanking Merlin it was only us three in the dorm and another girl called Alice Longbottom who forbade us to wake her up and was nearly always late. When I got out I was in just my towel and Georgie gave me a bra and pants to put on, I raised an eyebrow at the offending objects. The black, lacy and undeniably sexy objects.

"He won't be getting here that soon." I said. Georgia sighed impatiently at me.

"Its not for him, it's for-"

"You?" I joked.

"No you. It makes you confident." When I gave her a disbelieving look she sighed again. "Trust me, it won't hurt! And while were at it, Poppy change into this when you done too, we need to do something about you and Black. Yeah, go Gryffindor!" she said pointing at Poppy's red bra and pants. Poppy blushed at just seeing them but nodded and sat down on her bed. I got changed into them and came back out.

"Getting turned on Poppy?" Georgia joked.

"Oh don't that was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" She moaned, closing her magazine and looking up at me. "But yeah… I am." She said laughing.

"Ok get in there sexy!" She said pointing at Poppy.

"Hey I thought that was my name!" I said.

"Get in there… beauty?" While Poppy was having a shower and…changing, G put my uniform on for me.

"Now," She started, chewing on her gum. "The great thing about a black bra is that you can see it through your shirt, forget those stupid _nude coloured _bras, this is the stuff!" She said, saying 'nude' as if it was dog shit. She undid a couple of buttons, as low as you could without revealing the bra. "The trick is to not be obvious, you don't want to give it all away." She said winking. She slipped me into some black tights and put on my skirts, shortening the hem so if I bent down, my bum would be seen. I already felt uncomfortable, I couldn't imagine what I would feel like with hundreds of eyes on me, and no less _James' _eyes on me. Merlin that boy turned me on, just looking at him made me weak at the knees and kissing him… well-

"Earth to Lily?" Georgia said waving a hand in my face. I looked at her shocked. "Thinking of your boyfriend?" She asked, amused.

"Not yet, and please don't tell anyone about… this morning." I begged. She looked shocked at me.

"Of course not Lily, but you should watch out for Pop you know she's the loudest mouth around." G joked. I laughed. I looked in the mirror.

"I don't look that different." I commented.

"I'm not done yet silly, I still have to do your hair and make up, and there's no stopping me!" She cackled. She got her wand out and muttered a spell I couldn't make out, my hair instantly bumped up, G having added volume to it. She muttered another spell that made it half way between curly and wavy. I couldn't see myself but when G gasped when she saw me, I knew I probably looked ok. She got out her make up kit as Poppy came out. She instructed Poppy what to wear as she did my make up, putting on mascara, eyeliner and a bit of blusher to brighten up my face. Also adding some red lipstick. She insisted my freckles looked adorable and wouldn't cover them up when I asked. I turned around to see that Poppy looked about the same as me.

"Wow. Turned on doesn't even begin to explain how I feel!" Poppy exaggerated when she saw me. I grinned.

"Same for me." I said gesturing to her. "You boobs look great!" I winked. She laughed and looked in the mirror, nodding in agreement. An hour later all of us were done and it was seven so we stayed in the dorm deciding to wake up Alice because we were bored. She wasn't happy and it took nearly an hour for her to get ready. G added her touched to Alice too when she admitted she fancied someone too and we all went down looking hot to trot. We knew everyone would be down there so entered the hall with a bang. Alice hair was short and curly and she looked very sexy, us three's hair was same. We walked into the hall, G taking the front and we walked slowly to our spot on the table near the middle. Alice decided to sit with us; she had many groups of friends she alternated between. We didn't look at anyone who was looking at us, only our destination. People were muttering between themselves, about the head girl and how she was dressing, about Poppy and how she is normally so shy and about Alice who though isn't shy never normally shows off with minimal clothing. We sat down and I piled my plate with fruit ignoring the looks we were getting and stares of horny teenagers. I peeled a banana when I saw James come over- Potter damn it. If I say James out loud people will start suspecting.

"Evans." He said greeting me with a nod and sitting down next to G who was opposite me. Georgia wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Potter." I said back.

"You're looking very sexy today, what gives?" He asked.

"Am I not allowed to looks sexy?" I asked smirking. "Why Potter? Getting jealous?" I asked.

"Of course I am." He replied with ease.

"Good." He looked shocked at my answer.

"Oh, is this all part of your _plan_?" He asked sarcastically.

"Is it working?" I asked seductively.

"Yes." He said gulping, his eyes raking all over my body.

"Then yes it is all part of my plan." I said taking a bite of my banana and 'mmm'ing exaggeratedly. "Mmm, tasty." I said quirking my eyebrow up when he gulped.

"I bet."

"Ready to loose yet Potter?" I asked.

"Never, I think I'm a bit better at holding out than you." He said with a knowing look. "I've asked you out constantly for," He started. I finished my banana and gestured for the girls to finish. "Six years, after many rejections, I can assure you I'm going to win." I laughed lightly.

"Oh but Potter. I don't think that's true. You see," I said standing up and grabbing my bag, the others following me. "I have fancied you since first year. I think denying someone you fancy is a bit harder than asking, don't you?" I asked before smiling politely and wiggling my fingers before walking away from his stunned face.

"I don't agree with you on that Evans!" He shouted across the hall, making everyone silent. I put of shutting the door behind me. I looked around, but not turning around.

"Yes but Potter, you _never _agree with me." I shouted back before shutting the door on his smirk. We went to the kitchens to get some proper food, deciding to skip out on our first lesson, History. We sat in the kitchens and talked about Black, Potter and Alice's crush Frank Sheen. She told us, if she ever had a kid she would make it have her last name she said it was all about girl power. We didn't talk about Remus much, because Georgia was extremely uncomfortable about it. We had to go to the next lesson though because it was potions and Slughorn would send out a rescue party if I wasn't there. We talked about my great exit from the hall all the way to the dungeons and as we were the first there, which Sluggy didn't question, we got to choose out seats so we sat at the back where the Marauders usually sat, for the past six years_. This would be fun. _Is what we were all thinking when the entered and saw us sitting there. Black strode over the other marauders making there way over in there own sweet time.

"Go away." Black said when he got over to us, standing my Poppy, who was sitting in his space.

"To where Black? Then we would have to be split up!" I said putting a hand to my heart and widening my eyes in innocence.

"It would do you four good."

"Ha! You're one to talk Sirius!" G interrupted. He glared moodily at her.

"Move!" He whined.

"No!" I said making fun of him. He turned his glare on my.

"These are our seats."

"Oh, well if that's true, go ahead and sit down." I said gesturing to my crossed legs. He glared at me before nodding.

"Fine." He said before pulling out Poppy chair and sitting on her. She squeaked.

"Ahh! Get of me fatty!" she squealed. The lesson hadn't officially started yet so everyone was looking at us.

"I'm not fat!" Black whined. Potter and his mates had arrived and were just grinning at it all. "Proooongs! Am I fat?" He whined again to a laughing Potter.

"No, Paddy." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah so go away now Star-boy." I said getting my potions book out of my bag. They all looked at me. "You know, because Sirius is a star." I told them.

"Really?" Potter asked.

"No I'm lying." I said sarcastically. "I say thing I don't care about and lie so you look like an idiot." I carried on, ignoring his glares.

"Shut up Evans."

"No."

"Get better comebacks."

"…No." I grinned at the familiarity of this argument as did he.

"Ok, Pops sit on _my _lap." He said gesturing for her to get up.

"What why?" She asked.

"It's the only way it's fair!" He argued.

"What the fuck, how?" She asked.

"Because it's my seat and as you refuse to move that's the only way its gonna work." He tried to reason.

"Are you sure it's not just so she can sit on your lap. I didn't know you liked foreplay." I said grinning.

"Who said I didn't?" He asked winking. "Wanna join?" he asked.

"In your dreams." I replied.

"More like Prongs'!" He said laughing and dodging the hit that Jam- Potter had thrown at him. I grinned and winked at Potter.

"Really?" I asked intrigued. "Fascinating, I feel a lot better about our bet now." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and you doubted yourself? After your brilliant performance in the hall. Which I don't believe for a second as well by the way."

"No and believe what you want but the truth never wavers." I said wisely.

"Come on now boys, find your seat!" Slughorn said saving Potter from a reply.

"We've found them but four girls are sitting in them!" Black whined.

"Now girls-"Sluggy started.

"But sir," I said, drawing out the sir. "You said we didn't have seats, "I asked innocently. "You said first come first serve and really its there fault they weren't first isn't it sir?" I asked with a puzzled face. He had an internal battle, which I knew I would win.

"That is true, Miss Evans, come on now boys there are four more seats, go on." He said waving them away. The four of us grinned and waved goodbye at their glares before getting ready for the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And he was all like, 'you're such a fucking slut Georgia' so then obviously I got all defensive and said something like 'shut the fuck up, your one to talk, just because I won't sleep with you, you call me a slut' which totally doesn't make sense right?" She asked, not looking for an answer. "So then I slapped him and punched him in the balls. It really was quite eventful, why weren't you two there?" She asked.

"Sorry I missed it." I told her. She gave me a look. "No I'm being serious; I love it when you slap people! You can actually hear it!" I told her truthfully. She gave me a smug look at the compliment. We were walking down the corridor to the common room, our last lesson, Herbology just finishing. The marauders were laughing behind us and it was just us seven walking along the hallway.

"Where were you two?" She asked referring to lunch when her story happened.

"Eating." Poppy answered with a one word answer. I smirked at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said secretly.

"Tell me now! I _need _to know!"

"Oh yes or your positively _die_!" I teased happily. I wasn't really doing anything that major but I loved seeing her like this. She looks pained and jumped up and down as we walked.

"Nooooo, tell me!" She moaned. "Pleeeease?" I grinned.

"I was eating too." She stopped bouncing and looked at me.

"Really?" She asked, sub consciously pouting. "Oh, bitch." She muttered shooting a glare at me while I laughed at something that wasn't particularly funny. We walked in silence for a moment, listening to a play argument the marauders were having. Georgia screamed and when I looked down I saw her holding her bum.

"Georgie?" I asked. She didn't answer, she just glared at nothing still holding her bum in what I realised was an attempt to hold her skirt down. My giggled turned into a shriek as my skirt flew up randomly revealing my pants as I wasn't wearing any tights. I screeched and tried to pull down the flapping material in vain. It escaped my fingers and after realising the marauders had their eye-full, stopped trying to hold it down and let it fly around my face, still walking, until it fell down. I turned around to see Sirius and James smirking while Peter was blushing ad Remus lightly shaking his head.

"Did you _honestly…_create a spell for that?" I asked gesturing to me and Georgia. James laughed and held his hands up in surrender, pointing to Sirius who had his wand out.

"Not like I was aiming for you!" He said defensively, winking at Poppy. I gave him a disgusted look; ignoring the fact that Poppy blushed.

"How bad is your aim then?" I asked.

"Hey! Prongs told me to do the second one!" He told me.

"Hey! Pads!" James moaned.

"Perverts." I said, channelling my old self. "Did you get a good look then?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you weren't bothering to pull it down, almost like you wanted for me to see." James questioned while winking at me. I scoffed. In my mind accepting the truth, that yeah of course I wanted him to see.

"No, of course not, but there was no point in pulling it down when you obviously saw all you could."

"Not all that I wanted though." James said suggestively, winking at me again. I scoffed and, after saying the password, I walked into the common room, ignoring the laughter behind me and sitting back down. The others came and sat around me.

"I'm moving back in tomorrow as well Potter." I told him.

"Cool, see you then." He replied as I got up and went to the girls' dorm to pack.

-oooo-

James POV 

"Hey guys," I said drawing their attention as we walked out of the portrait on the way to dinner. "Remember that time last year," I started, trying to hold my grin as I got ready to run. "When that rumour went around that you two were gay together?" I asked bursting out into laughter and sprinting away as they looked at each other with disgust and got their wands out, running after me.

"You broke a marauder rule!" Moony shouted.

"You will pay!" Padfoot added.

Last year we had made it a rule to never bring it up again but I just couldn't help myself. I finally gave up running, just outside the Great Hall, knowing that they would still hex me even if we were in the Great Hall.

"Ha! You couldn't run forever!" Paddy grinned as he got closer. "You made up that rule and the consequence so it's not like you would've forgotten!" I held my hands up in surrender, still grinning, as they got their wands out and muttered a hex together. I suddenly felt a bit cold and a bit of a breeze on James Jr. I opened my eyes to see I was naked. How mature.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked grinning as I transfigured a paperclip into some trousers and put them on. They were both still laughing with each other as we walked into the Great Hall.

Lily POV 

Obviously people were looking, and when I say people I mean girls as I walked through the doors just after James and his friends. I could defiantly see why. They all sat down and everyone's discussions carried on. I went over to them and sat down next to James, my legs on the outside because my friends were further down.

"Potter, Black, Remus." I said smiling at each of them.

"Evans." They all chorused back. I grinned at them.

"I always thought that rumour was pretty hilarious last year." I started looking at each of them grinning back at me. "I thought that the prank was defiantly lacking though… in your department." I told them looking at Remus and Black, who nodded, agreeing with me. I stood, straightening my skirt. I bent down slightly and put my hands on James' bare shoulders. "Defiantly not yours though," I whispered suggestively in his ear, moving my lips deliberately so the other two could see. "Nice assets Potter, I'll look forward to seeing them more often." I finished by kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye to the other two who waved back dazedly, their jaws wide open as I walked over to my friends who were both grinning at me.

James POV

"She saw?" Moony asked; his mouth still wide open.

"What a sexy bitch." Padfoot commented, nodding approvingly. I whacked him around the head making him just grin at me. "It's true did you not hear her? Though it _was_ your ear she was whispering in, I never expected such flirting form Evans! 'I'll look forward to seeing them more often' did you not hear?" He asked again.

"Stop getting so hysterical over it, even James isn't saying anything!"

"That was so fucking hot! High five Pads!" I said raising my hand. He smacked it back enthusiastically as Mooney shook his head with a small smile on his face.


End file.
